Love Will Find A Way
by ZombieGirl1985
Summary: A David Tennant Fan dreams of marrying the man she loves, will she be able to or will she have to watch from afar?


**CHAPTER 1**

It was a chilli cold Halloween night, a group of people made their way out of the train. These people were Annie, Jack, Sarah (or Saz as she is known) and Bruce, they were on their way to a Halloween Party. The Halloween Party was a very special one because it would have loads of famous people there, this was because of Annie's brother Bruce, who was the owner of a huge car firm, he had in fact made his own Ferrari car and had opened his own car business. It was because of Bruce that Annie, Saz and Jack (Annie and Bruce's other brother) were going to this very special Halloween Party in the first place, as his guests of honour. As they grabbed a taxi to the grounds of the hall they would be sleeping and partying in, Saz asked Annie "Do I look alright hun?" "Sure you do." said Annie "We all good in my eyes." said Jack "I agree with that bro." said Bruce as he looked at them all. Annie was dressed as her favourite character ever, Doctor Who, Jack was dressed as evil Eminem, Saz was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow and Bruce was the death guy from Scary Movie. "Are you excited about the party Annie?" asked Sarah "You bet I am, do you think DT will be there?" said Annie "I doubt it hun. Well to be honest I am not sure." said Sarah. Annie nodded in agreement and then stared with amazement as they arrived at the hall. "WOW!" they all said in union as they looked around them. The building was just like a mansion, the four friends went inside and started meeting everyone, then after a while they sat in the corner with a few of Bruce's friends. Annie took the chance to take a good look around the room, the place was unbelievable. Annie looked round and round then she stopped and stared. There in the middle of the room was David Tennant and his girlfriends Georgia Moffett, Annie gasped in shock. Jack looked at his sister then looked in the direction she was staring in. "Forget it sis." said Jack as he knew that Annie wanted to be David Tennant's girl. Annie nodded but kept her hopes up, she reached for her drink took a sip then looked back in the direction of David Tennant. She saw that he was also dressed as The Doctor, _he is so damn cute _said Annie to herself. Just then David looked in her direction, their eyes locked. Annie's heart began to race and in her head a voice said "_Don't be stupid, he won't fancy you. Your disabled and slightly deaf with a squint in your eyes so now you have to wear glasses. Look away." _Annie tried to look away but felt helpless against her will. David stared at the girl who looked his way, she was dressed exactly like him and boy was she beautiful. But what about Georgia the love of his life, he was in a relationship with her for god sake, he turned away and looked at his girlfriend. Annie looked away too and listened to what her brothers were talking about. "I think this party is great, thank you for inviting me babe." said Sarah to Bruce who leaned into one another and gave each other a passionate kiss. "As you can see these two love each other to bits. But Sarah's right thanks for inviting us bro." said Jack. Annie smiled and shook her head in happiness as the lovers kissed, she then stood up and walked to the Ladies Toilets. From across the room David watched Annie walk across to the Ladies Toilets. "_She has a limp."_ he said to himself. Just at that moment Georgia came up to him. "Hay Babe, how are you? Are you enjoying yourself." said Georgia "Hay, I'm fine. Say, who is that girl over there walking to the Ladies Toilets?" said David.

Georgia looked at Annie and then back at David and said "Oh that's Bruce's sister, Annie. She's got a disability that is why she limps when she walks, she has a squint that is why she wears glasses and she also has a slight hearing loss so has to wear hearing aids. I have not met her but I hear that she is a real nice girl though, always smiling even though she has to go through life with all her problems. Yeah a real nice girl." "I noticed." said David. Annie came out of the Ladies Toilets and walked back to the table where her brothers and everyone was sat. She noticed David talking to Georgia but watching her as she walked back to the table. Annie had just sat herself back down at the table when her brother said "Hay Sis, can you get some drinks in please. We need some more PPLLEEAASSEE." Annie looked at her brother who was giving her big puppy eyes and said "O.K Bruce, I'll get them in." She then got her wallet and went to the bar, the bar assistance came up to her and said "Yes madam, what can I get you?" "Can I have 3 pints of Budwizer, 1 coke and a blue WKD please. Actually no change that WKD to a Corona beer please." said Annie to the barman. "O.k. love, 3 Budwizers, a coke and a Corona Beer it is." said the barman "Thanks mate." said Annie. David watched Annie talk to the barman. His heart started beating fast and his breath started to come quicker in short little gasps. He started to imagine what it would be like to hold her in his arms, to kiss her so kissable lips, to make sweet love to her…wait a minute, he was in a relationship for god sake! But to his horror against his will, he was walking towards her. He took a deep breath and said "Hi there." Annie stiffened, she knew David was behind her and that he had just spoke to her. Trying to settle her racing heart and keep her voice normal and steady, she turned to face him. "Hi." she said. They both smiled at each other. "_God I want him." _said Annie to herself, "_God she's beautiful!"_ said David to himself. "So how are you?" said David "I'm fine thanks, how are you? Oh and can I just say how happy I am for you and Georgia, I hope you both find happiness." said Annie "Oh I'm fine thanks. And Thank You for your kind words. It's a pleasure to meet you, what's your name?" said David "Oh I'm Annie and I am very pleased to meet you too David." said Annie holding out her hand. "The pleasure is all mine." said David taking Annie's hand he kissed it. The connection of touch made electrifying shivers run up both their spines. Annie who had expected a hand shake was quite shocked at this kind of welcome but liked it. "Here are your drinks madam." said the barman giving the tray to Annie. "What? Oh right thank you." said Annie giving the barman the money but not letting her eyes leave David's for a second. The barman took the money then gave Annie the change. Annie went to take the tray but misbalanced it, the tray would of fallen if David had not caught it saving it just in time. "Er…Thanks." said Annie "No worries. I'll take this for you." said David. Annie nodded her thanks and then moved away from the bar and with David behind her, walked back to the table where her brothers were waiting for their drinks. "It's about time sis, we were all dying of…" said Bruce who stopped in mid sentence as David placed the tray down on the table. Jack, Saz and Bruce sat with their mouths open at the sight of David in front of them. "Er…guys meet David Tennant." said Annie feeling embarrassed at the way everyone was staring at David. "Oh my giddy Aunt Annie. You actually met DT!" yelled Sarah in excitement "Yes I did meet him Saz, calm down hun." said Annie. David leaned down and whispered in Annie's ear "Er…who are Annie, Saz and DT?" Annie looked at him and said "Oh sorry. Annie is my nickname, Saz is Sarah's nickname and DT is our nickname for you." "Oh right, I see." said David.

Annie and David sat down at the table and after Annie had introduced David to everyone, they had a long talk which went on for hours until one of Annie's old friends tapped her on the shoulder.

Annie turned around and jumped up from the table in surprise. There stood behind her was Robert, her old swimming coach. "Oh my god, Robert!" said Annie flinging her arms around him. "Hello Annie." said Rob hugging her back. "How are you? Where have you been? I've missed you so much." said Annie "Woa calm down love. I am fine and I have been in the same place all along." said Robert "Oh right. I couldn't find you when I tried to look you up. How is married life treating you?" said Annie "Well at the start married life was brilliant but then little cracks started to appear and I really tried to make my marriage work, but I kept thinking of you and all the moments we shared. I tried to call you but your number was not found, I tried everything but I could not find you. My heart sank I thought I'd lost you forever." said Robert hugging Annie tighter to him. "Well you've found me now." said Annie. David watched as the two so called friends maybe even lovers talk and felt pain and jealously stab his heart. "I've missed you so much." said Robert as he bent his head and kissed Annie. David felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart with a bread knife, he got up and left the room. Annie pushed Robert away from her and said "What the hell do you think your doing?" "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. Your so beautiful and its been so long, I love you and want you to be mine." said Robert "Woa Rob, hold yer horses. You can't just come in here and expect me to fall into your arms and say I do. The fact is I love you as a friend nothing more." said Annie "Oh if you say so. So do you forgive me?" asked Robert "Of course I forgive you, just don't do it again." said Annie as they went and sat at a table and talked for hours. After a few more hours there was no one left in the Hall apart from them. "Its real late, we should turn in." said Annie feeling a little buzzed from all the alcohol. They walked up the stairs to Robert's room. "Well I'll see you later." said Annie turning to walk away. Robert deciding to take advantage of Annie's drunken state pulled her to him. "Stay with me tonight Annie. I want you with me." he said. Her head all over the place thanks to the alcohol, Annie looked at him and said "OK Rob. I'll stay." "Thank you babe." said Robert smiling cunningly "I'll just go and get my stuff, then I will be back." said Annie turning to walk to the lift. "Ok sweets, I'll be waiting." said Robert as he opened the door to his room and went inside. Annie arrived at her floor and started to walk to her room. From the shadows David watched Annie as she went into her room then came out again carrying her overnight bag. "_Proberly going to sleep with that other guy" _David thought painfully to himself. Struggling to lock the bedroom door behind her, Annie started to giggling to herself, finally the door locked tightly and Annie put the keys in her bag. "It's a bit late to be wondering around the corridors at this time of night isn't it." said David. Annie whirled round in fright and saw David standing behind her. "Jesus don't scare me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." said Annie "You mean like how you gave me a heart attack when I first saw you, then how you stabbed me with pain when you hugged and kissed that other guy. Are you drunk?" said David. Her drunken state turning to anger, Annie looked at David and said "What the hell has me being with Robert got to do with you? Drunk I ain't drunk I'm buzzed!" "Don't you get it? Buzzed is drunk. Don't you see it? It hurts me right here." said David placing a hand over his heart. "Ha! That didn't stop you from hurting my feelings when you started dating Georgia Moffett did it." said Annie

"How would I have known how you felt about me when I started to date Georgia, I didn't even know you then. But from the minute I saw you tonight I knew it was love at first sight." said David "Oh yeah sure you did." said Annie

"Its true. I want to leave Georgia for you." said David "Yeah right. Why don't you prove it." said Annie starting to walk away. "You want me to prove it, fine." said David.

He grabbed Annie and pushed her against the wall, then trapping her there with his body, he kissed her with all the love and passion that he felt for her. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt all the alcohol drain from her and all the love and passion from David fill her. "_David must love me, or he would not be risking this and end up being seen by someone." _Annie's mind said to her. David kissed her with so much passion that her mind started to whirl and the room started to spin, she held on tightly to him scared that her legs would give way if she didn't. David uttered a small groan from deep inside his throat, this made Annie's heart skip and start to beat faster. He drove his tongue deep into her mouth tasting the sweetness of her, exploring her and loving every minute of it. Annie held on even tighter and kissed him back with the same eagerness, she groaned from all the pleasure running through her. David felt himself getting turned on, he was in love with this girl and he wanted to make love to her but he knew that it was too early for that as he wanted to show to prove that he loved her and not Georgia. He admitted it, he loved Annie so now Georgia had to get out of his life and somehow Annie had to get into it. Annie knew she was deeply in love with David or was she? Didn't she love Robert? NO! She didn't love Robert that was just the alcohol making her think that, she loved David, she loved David! Robert had to understand that she would never love him the way he wanted her to, so if she had to she would kick Robert out of her life and somehow get David into it, but how? She had to prove to David that she loved him and had never loved Robert. They kissed and kissed feeling the electric pulses running between them of love and passion for each other like an electric current until with a frustrated groan David pulled away ending the kiss. They both looked at each other with hunger in their eyes and their breathing coming in short quick gasps. "I Love You Annie." said David "What?!" said Annie "I love you." said David "No you don't David, you don't love me. Please don't say things that you don't mean." said Annie pushing David away from her. David pushed Annie back against the wall, the grabbing her hand he placed it over his heart. Annie felt David's heart beating as rapidly as her own, gasping she looked up into his eyes. "Don't ever tell me I don't love you. I will prove I love you to you, to the world if I have to. I don't say words I don't mean." said David as he pulled Annie to him and hugged her tightly to him, he leaned down and kissed her lovingly. Annie hugged and kissed him back as the words that David had just told her continued to circle around in her head. David looked deep into her eyes and said "I love you Annie and I will prove it, I promise you that. I'll see you tomorrow, Good Night." He then kissed her again before walking off down the hall to his room.

Annie stared after him, did that just happen? "_Did I really kiss David Tennant?" _She asked herself, she placed a finger on her swollen lips that were still tingling from David's passionate kissing. "_Yes it did happen!" _she said to herself as she went back into her room. She locked the door and then climbed into bed, then laying on her back she made up her mind. She would tell Robert once and for all that she did not love him and never would in the way that he wanted. She would tell him that she loved David, but how? That was the question she kept asking herself. "_I'll have to let him down gently even though I now know that he took advantage of my drunken state and tried to get me into bed with him, but thanks to David that never happened and he never got his way. Yup I'll definitely let him down gently." _And with that thought in her head, Annie fell into a tormented sleep.

Annie awoke the next morning with a dizzy headache caused by lack of sleep, she washed and dressed then went and joined the others downstairs at the breakfast table. "Morning sis." said Jack, Bruce and Saz "Morning Guys." said Annie sitting down next to Saz. As Annie ate her breakfast she glanced around the room, there was no sign of David or Georgia. After finishing her breakfast, Annie took a walk around the grounds, she found a bench and sat down gazing around at the beautiful gardens of the Hotel grounds. "Annie, there you are." said Robert, Annie turned around and said "Oh Hi Robert, how are you today?" "Oh I'm fine thanks. Say what happened to you last night? You never came back to my room." said Robert "Yeah sorry about that, I kinda got to my room and then passed out on the bed." said Annie "Oh right ok then. Well that can't be helped then can it." said Robert sitting down next to her. "No, it can't, that's for sure." said Annie. Robert looked at Annie and said "Annie, I am so in love with you, I want to marry you. Will you be mine?" Annie looked at Robert, shook her head and said "Rob, that is really sweet but I feel like I have to be honest with you. I don't love you. I love you as a friend nothing more. I won't ever love you the way you want me to. Plus I am in love with someone else." Robert stared at Annie in total shock. "Who do you love, who has your heart?" asked Robert "That is not really any of your concern." said Annie "Not any of my concern! Last night you were going to sleep with me, you told me you loved me." said Robert angrily "Last night you took advantage of my drunken state and tried to get me into bed with you. As drunk as I was I never told you I loved you." said Annie "That maybe, but even so I demand to know who has your heart?" said Robert "Fine, if you really must know, its David Tennant. David has my heart, it is him I love and have done since I first saw him in Doctor Who or Harry Potter. I can't remember what one I saw first." said Annie "David Tennant, what the one and only David Tennant? Are you crazy, he is in a relationship for fuck's sake." yelled Robert getting up from the bench and starting to pace up and down angrily. From the bushes, David watched Robert argue with Annie. He felt anger boil inside him as he remembered Annie tell Robert that he took advantage of her drunken state and all so that he could get her into bed with him and make her his girl. But it had not worked for he had stopped it from happening. He continued to watch as Annie and Robert continued to argue. "_She loves me at lest I know that or does she?"_ he thought to himself, he remembered last night and the way she kissed him hungrily back. "_Yeah she loves me."_ he thought to himself as he watched the arguing couple. Robert stared at Annie with hatred then yanked her up hard so that he was right in her face.

"How could you do this to me?" said Robert "Do what to you? We were never a couple, at lest I was honest with you. I'm sorry but I can't help who I fall in love with." said Annie as she tried to get Robert to let go of her arm. "Why can't you love me? What does David bloody Tennant have that I don't?" said Robert angrily "I can't love you, that's impossible and like I said you can't choose who you fall in love with. I don't know what David has that you don't, it is just this feeling between us. Plus his Scottish ascent is sexy." said Annie "Really, well lets see how this feels." said Robert as he raised his fist to strike her.

From the bushes David saw Robert raise his fist to strike Annie. "_That is the last straw." _said David to himself as he ran to save her. With shock freezing her in place, Annie saw Robert's fist coming towards her, she braced herself to receive the blow. Robert's fist came nearer and nearer then just as he was about to hit her, David came out of nowhere and pulled Annie out of the way. "What the hell!?" said Robert as his fist hit open air, making sure Annie was ok David turned to face the man who had tried to hit her. "Who the fuck are you? And what the hell do you want?" said Robert

"Who the fuck am I? Well I am surprised that you don't know, man how thick are you. As for what I want, well you can just stay the fuck away from my girl." said David "Wait I know you, your that actor, your David Tennant. Your girl? I don't think Annie is your girl, your in a relationship so your girlfriend is your girl not that bitch." said Robert pointing at Annie. David stood in front of Annie protecting her from Robert. "My personal life is mine and it has got nothing to do with you." said David "Ha ha ha, yeah right until you meet another girl of your dreams." said Robert nastily "There won't be another girl of my dreams. That I can promise you." said David "Yeah yeah and I wonder how many times you told your Georgia Moffett that. Anyway I dunno if you know this but Annie is disabled, deaf and has to wear glasses because of her squinty little eyes. Face it she's a spastic." said Robert "She is NOT a spastic! And anyway do you think I care about her disability? If anything her disability is why I fell in love with her. Now piss off before I call the police." said David "This is not the end of me." said Robert as he ran off into the gardens. David and Annie watched Robert until he was out of sight. David turned to Annie and smiled at her with love in his eyes. "Are you ok?" said David "I'm a bit shocked and a bit shook up but yeah I'm fine." said Annie. David pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, Annie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply back.


End file.
